


the sun in retreat

by wetbreadstick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbreadstick/pseuds/wetbreadstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi knows best, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun in retreat

**Author's Note:**

> we built a tall, tall tower / towards the sun, towards the sun  
> took some words and built a wall / and called it love, called it love
> 
> i wrote this during my lunch break

"You're being weirdly handsy today." Iwaizumi comments against Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa hums out a noise of agreement, palming at Iwaizumi's hips with greedy hands. "And that's-- saying something." he adds, a quick exhale punctuating his statement. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathes, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of Iwaizumi's jeans, "Stop talking." He kisses him again, firm and insistent, and Iwaizumi has no choice but to give in.

He likes kissing Oikawa. He knows how to slot their mouths together perfectly, knows just what sounds to make to send heat thrilling through Iwaizumi's veins - he knows just how to get under his skin, as he always had.

Oikawa tilts his head and kisses him deeper, tongue sliding smooth along his teeth - and sighs out a satisfied noise through his nose, slipping his hands from Iwaizumi's waist to his back pockets, hands resting snug and warm within the fabric. Iwaizumi feels something hot stir in him at that, so he kisses him back, harder, a hand finding its way up to curl fingers into his hair.

Iwaizumi's head pounds with breathlessness as Oikawa makes another pleased sound deep in his throat, huffing out tiny breaths between each fervent kiss. Iwaizumi can feel heat grow on his cheeks, no doubt dusting his skin a ruddy pink as Oikawa digs his fingers into his ass, kneading and pulling him ever closer.

He rolls his hips forward, then, all teasing intent, and it takes Iwaizumi about half a second to drop his hands to Oikawa's waist and haul him close.

When Oikawa flinches away with a pained noise, Iwaizumi goes stock still.

"Oikawa?" he murmurs against his lips, pulling back incrementally. Oikawa offers no response save  for a muttered huff, gaze slanting to the side. Iwaizumi eyes him uncertainly, irritation and concern swirling together behind his eyes.

When Oikawa still doesn't answer, he drops his gaze down, eyes roving skeptically over his body - when they alight on Oikawa's legs, his weight distributed awkwardly to one more than the other, he makes a noise of outright irritation, chest growing tight.

"Oikawa." he says again, rougher than before, tightening his grip on Oikawa's waist as if to prevent an escape. "Is it your knee? Is your knee bothering you again?" he demands. When Oikawa mutters something unintelligible, he laughs incredulously, pulling away completely.

He watches as Oikawa folds his arms over his chest, leveling Iwaizumi with a sullen gaze as he finally makes eye contact. "Well?" Iwaizumi presses, voice harsh. "Are you gonna answer me?"

"I liked you better when you were kissing me." Oikawa grouses, eyeing him with a pout. "You weren't talking as much."

"Oh my God." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, exasperated as he runs a hand through his hair. "You're unbelievable." He gives Oikawa the stink eye, brow furrowing as Oikawa offers nothing but a look of feigned innocence in response. "Can you walk? I want you to sit." He orders, pointing an accusing finger at Oikawa. For a moment, Oikawa looks like he wants to bite it, before he sighs, shoulders slumping with defeat.

"Fine." he sulks, rubbing at his forearm. "I'm going." With that, he turns on his heel, evidently heading for the living room - he stumbles, then, and Iwaizumi's there in a flash, a steadying hand resting at the small of his back.

"Dumbass." Iwaizumi mutters, watching him out of the corner of his eye. "You're just gonna hurt yourself more." When Oikawa leans back against him, looking defeated, he says nothing about it. "What would you do without me here, huh?" He asks crossly, guiding Oikawa over to the couch. Gently, with more caution than he'd be willing to vocalize, he helps him sit, pointedly ignoring Oikawa as he winces.

"You're always here, Iwa-chan." Oikawa says absently, eyes following Iwaizumi as he drags the ottoman over to him. For a moment, he says nothing as Iwaizumi lifts his leg carefully, gritting his teeth as it comes to rest atop the cushioned surface. "You look after me so well. Just like a mother hen." He offers a toothy grin, laughing airily when Iwaizumi huffs at him.

"Shut up." Iwaizumi stands, brushing himself off as he straightens up. "And wait here. Don't move." Again, he points a threatening finger, already making his way out of the room and into the conjoined kitchen.

He can hear Oikawa sighing as he rummages around in the freezer, but no sounds of attempted escape, which meant that either Oikawa was actually listening for once, or he was truly too injured to move. Iwaizumi bets on the latter. Tucking a bag of frozen peas under his arm, he fills a glass with water and grabs a bottle of painkillers before trundling back out into the living room.

"Thanks, mom." Oikawa says dryly as he watches him approach, expression changing to something displeased at the sight of the painkillers. Iwaizumi gives him a withering look, setting the bottle down as he sinks to the ground again. With a look of utmost concentration, he arranges the bag of peas atop Oikawa's knee, tongue caught between his teeth.

"Here." Iwaizumi takes the glass of water and the pills, holding them out to Oikawa, who eyes them with distaste. _"Tooru."_ he rumbles, brow furrowing. "If you don't take these, I'll shove them down your throat myself." he threatens. Oikawa considers that for a second before taking the bottle of pills with a melodramatic sigh.

"You don't have to be so mean." he complains, opening the bottle and shaking two pills out into his palm. "I am injured, after all. Have some pity." Setting the bottle to the side, he gestures for the water. Iwaizumi gives it to him wordlessly, watching intently as he downs the pills with a grimace. Just as silently, he takes the glass back, setting it on the floor beside him.

For a moment, Iwaizumi stares up at him without saying anything, lips pursed. Oikawa meets his gaze, if not a little unevenly, expression changing to something plaintive.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Iwaizumi asks roughly, tone displeased. Oikawa hums in response, dropping a hand to Iwaizumi's head. Absentmindedly, he pets a hand through his hair, mouth quirking into a half-smile when Iwaizumi doesn't protest.

"Love me forever. Take care of me when I'm hurt." Oikawa responds immediately, laughing when Iwaizumi pinches his thigh. "You're not gonna abandon me, right, Iwa-chan? I can't fend for myself in this big, scary world." He flutters his eyelashes. Iwaizumi dutifully ignores him, instead leaning his head against his good knee. There's a vaguely uncomfortable silence as Oikawa runs his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair once more, an unusually fond gaze trained down at him.

"No." Iwaizumi blinks, brow smoothing over. "You'd crash and burn on your own." He shifts a pointed look over at Oikawa's knee, propped up and iced on the ottoman. 

"You do care about me." Oikawa simpers, mouth curving upwards. "See, now I'm all better." He wiggles his hips pointedly, pursing his lips in an exaggerated kissy face. "Come up here and kiss me."

His face falls with disappointment as Iwaizumi shakes his head, stubborn and firm. "Don't want you to hurt yourself any more." he mutters, gaze shifting to the ground. "Don't wanna hurt you."

Oikawa shifts impatiently, rapping his knuckles against Iwaizumi's skull. "You're not gonna hurt me." he points out. "I trust you, Iwa-chan." He offers his patented blinding smile. Iwaizumi somehow manages to disregard it.

The words strike a chord in him, however, and he feels his cheeks warm once more. "Don't say embarrassing things like that." Iwaizumi murmurs, watching the shift of Oikawa's lean muscles under his clothing. Without thinking, he presses a kiss to Oikawa's clothed thigh, gaze drifting to his injured knee once more.

Oikawa sighs, exhaling a shaky breath as his fingers curl once more. "Hajime." he says quietly. Iwaizumi's gaze snaps back up to him at the sound of his name. Oikawa's pupils are blown wide and soft, expression hopeful as he worries his lower lip with his teeth.

Iwaizumi blinks up at him, watching how his eyes waver, before he presses another slow, thoughtful kiss against the inside of his thigh. Oikawa exhales again, fingers carding through Iwaizumi's hair. "Hajime." Again. "Please."

He considers refusing Oikawa's unspoken request, but Oikawa looks smaller, suddenly, immobilized by his injury even as he pins Iwaizumi with a pleading gaze. So he kisses him again, again, shifting up onto his knees as his lips brush up and along Oikawa's leg. He shudders when Iwaizumi presses a kiss to the front of his jeans, mouthing over the half-hard interest there.

"You're so spoiled." Iwaizumi mutters against the fabric, listening to the uneven sound of Oikawa's breathing above him. He massages Iwaizumi's scalp with his fingertips, uttering a breathy laugh as he pushes his hips forward into Iwaizumi's touch.

"You're the one that spoils me." he points out with a grin, cutting himself off with a pleased noise as Iwaizumi reaches up, popping the button on his jeans and tugging the zipper down. "Oh," he says suddenly, both hands flying to Iwaizumi's hair as he mouths over his cock through the thin material of his briefs, lips and tongue finding where it presses hard through the fabric. "Oh, Hajime." he breathes again, eyes sparkling like little stars.

Iwaizumi feels heat pool in his belly at that, at the sound of his name on Oikawa's tongue, falling in praising litanies. He drags his tongue along Oikawa's still-clothed dick, listening to the resulting hitch of breath as he hooks his fingers under the elastic of his briefs.

When Oikawa tries to push forward again, however, Iwaizumi grabs his hips and holds him there, displeasure etched into his features. "Don't move." he says forcefully. "Don't-- overexert yourself." he adds, lips pursing as Oikawa laughs, airy and light.

"I'll--" Oikawa's breath catches in his throat again, faltering as Iwaizumi relinquishes his grip to wrap strong fingers around him. "I'll-- remember that." he finally manages on a gasped exhale, hips twitching forward in an aborted motion. Iwaizumi can't fully get him out of his pants, not with the way he's sitting, but he's not going to let Oikawa move and hurt himself more for the sake of a blowjob.

Offering no response, Iwaizumi inches closer, mindful of how Oikawa's thighs shift on either side of him. He kind of wishes he had some lube, just in case, but - that would mean getting up, and his mouth would be more than enough, anyways. He meets Oikawa's gaze, dark and wanting as he pumps him slowly, hot skin dragging under his fingers.

Oikawa breathes deep, like he's trying to cool down, before curling in on himself with a quiet gasp as Iwaizumi takes him into his mouth.

Iwaizumi kind of hates himself for giving in to Oikawa so easily, but at the same time, he's glad to wrangle him into sitting still, if only for a few minutes. Oikawa's cock is hot against his tongue, thick where it slides past his teeth and stretches his jaw - Oikawa stares down at him, lips parted, eyelids at half-mast as he re-winds his fingers into Iwaizumi's hair.

He doesn't pull - not yet, at least - which Iwaizumi is eternally grateful for. He inhales through his nose, slow and steady, gaze dropping from Oikawa's face as he sinks all the way down, nose pressing into the soft curls dusting his skin. He wants to cough, eyes watering a bit, breaths labored around Oikawa's cock - Oikawa curses immediately, uttering a half-frustrated laugh as Iwaizumi reaches to pin his hips down once more, rising up onto his knees to get better leverage.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa says, voice shaking. "Iwa-chan, you're so good to me--" he inhales sharply, head falling back and eyelids fluttering as Iwaizumi _sucks_ , cheeks hollowing with the force of it. "God." he almost laughs, stroking Iwaizumi's cheek with a thumb, unusually tender. Iwaizumi suppresses a shudder. "Look at you. You're so-- fuck, _ah, fuck, Iwa-chan,"_ he trails off into a broken moan, mid-sentence, as Iwaizumi pulls back off halfway, then takes him back down, ignoring the ache already kicking up in his jaw in favor of the way Oikawa says his name. With another deep breath, he does the same thing again, then again, bobbing his head and kicking up a steady, if not slow rhythm.

The sound his mouth makes are lewd - he can hear himself, sloppy and wet, audible even over the overwhelming sensation of Oikawa's cock dragging over the flat of his tongue again and again, fingers wound tight in his hair. A hard breath follows every time his dick nudges past soft lips and tongue - he can feel Oikawa trying to buck up into his mouth, greedy and impatient, so he pins him down again and sucks until Oikawa's legs shake around him.

"Hajime," he hears Oikawa gasp, voice pulled from him as if by force. "Hajime, oh my _God--"_ His head tips back once more, and Iwaizumi can feel his cock pulse against his tongue, thick and warm. So soon? But Iwaizumi's beginning to ache, knees hurting from kneeling on the hardwood floor, cheeks and jaw sore every time he sinks back down. He notices then that he's half-hard, dick pressing through the fabric of his pants - but that's not important, not the way Oikawa is, breathing out his name and grabbing his hair like it's the only thing tethering him to the earth.

"Look at me." Oikawa breathes, and Iwaizumi does, slowly, lips still wrapped around him obscenely. Oikawa bites his lip, a hand coming down to smooth over his jaw once more, eyes soft and fond - and that makes something in Iwaizumi's chest catch, warm and familiar. 

Everything slows. There's no way a blowjob could ever be graceful, especially not with Iwaizumi involved, but the way Oikawa's looking at him through his lashes, like he's the only thing he can see, like he's the only thing he cares about, makes everything feel all that much closer, all the more intimate. Iwaizumi wants to pull off, wants to _hold_ him, almost, wants to kiss him and his stupid _fucking_ knee - the tenderness grows to something ferocious in Iwaizumi's chest, and he feels himself ache.

The illusion doesn't last long, however, not with Oikawa so close to the edge. Somehow he manages to be graceful when he comes - with no warning, just a long sigh of _Hajime,_ and then he's coming down Iwaizumi's throat, thick and hot, hips rolling up against his palms.

Iwaizumi pulls off almost immediately, coughing at the bitter taste in his mouth. A string of saliva still connects his lips to the tip of Oikawa's softening cock, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand with an irritated noise. Briefly, he considers the spit and come now smeared on his hand, before wiping it on Oikawa's jeans.

"Hey!" Oikawa protests. "That's gross!"

"You came in my mouth." Iwaizumi shoots back. "Without warning me." Oikawa makes a face at him, but otherwise doesn't protest, expression loose with satisfaction. Clicking his tongue, Iwaizumi zips him back up, before rising to his feet once more. "That makes you the gross one, don't you think?"

Oikawa blinks at him, smile hovering at the corners of his mouth, before he extends his arms to Iwaizumi, as if welcoming an embrace. Iwaizumi eyes him for a moment, before huffing out a breath and shifting himself onto the couch as well, settling atop Oikawa's good leg. He reaches out, looking infinitely pleased with himself as he loops his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders.

"You really do spoil me." he says quietly, searching Iwaizumi's expression. With a tiny exhale through his nose, Iwaizumi leans in close, bumping his forehead against Oikawa's. The tone of his voice makes something funny twist in his stomach, something not quite right - so he remains silent, a hand slowly coming up to cup Oikawa's jaw. He was used to Oikawa pulling things like this - he didn't know anyone else who could twist a situation from lewd to tender in a matter of seconds quite like Oikawa could.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi answers, finally. "No one else is gonna do it."

Oikawa laughs, but it's a little unsteady, and his hands fist into the back of Iwaizumi's shirt as he does so. "That's true." he admits, palms smoothing up to the back of his neck, lacing just behind his head. "You're the best thing I have."

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue, not offering any argument - Oikawa shifts under him, then, and he doesn't miss the grimace that crosses his face. "Rest." Iwaizumi orders, moving to stand up once more. "Don't think this means you're getting off easily."

"But you already got me off." Oikawa points out with a cheeky grin, laughing when Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Hey, hey, wait-- don't go yet." he says quickly, grabbing at Iwaizumi as he stands. He pauses, staring down at Oikawa with a lofted brow - but when Oikawa bites his lip, looking uncharacteristically uncertain, he lets his expression soften somewhat. "Keep me company for a bit? I don't think my tender heart could stand being abandoned." he wheedles.

Iwaizumi listens to him, and watches.

There's a _please_ behind those words somewhere, pride layering thick over his vulnerability, the way his eyes flick down to his knee with a helpless frustration.

"Fine." Iwaizumi responds, sinking back down onto the couch. "I'll take care of you, Tooru."

Oikawa beams at him, sunny and bright - and for once in his life, he sits still, leaning against Iwaizumi like he's the only thing keeping him upright.

**Author's Note:**

> i love suffering
> 
> i have a tumblr @ ukaijr


End file.
